greatestofallfandomcom-20200214-history
Petition - Unban DylPool from CWA Character Wiki
So anyway, as you may know. A while back, I, DylPool AKA Dylan. Was banned from CWA Characters wiki, one of the greatest wikis i have ever used. And, may not be able to ever use it until February, or a later date. I am not asking for a admin to be revoked of his powers, for a page to be removed, or a user to be banned. I am asking for something that would not harm anyone, but benefit. History *DylPool, was blocked for Sockpuppeting, although he needed the help of Wuher Mosiesley, the founder of the CWA Character Wiki. When he blocked him, he did not inform him, and left CWA Character Wiki Chat to avoid having to speak to DylPool. The block was made Indefinite. *DylPool went to Clone Wars Adventures, the game in which the Wiki is based on, to speak to wuher, Once confronted, Dylan said these words "I would like to talk about my block, i wish you do not go offline and ignore me like you did last time i spoke to you." Wuher, did not go offline. But, he used the games "Ignore" Future to delete Dylan, and ignore him. *DylPool, attempting to contact Wuher Moseisley, went to the Free Realms wiki to contactt him. He wished that he'd at least give a logical response to DylPool, he apologized for his bad behaviour. And CWA Character wiki member, Just Jeulin, also seconded in DylPools ban at least being shortened. Wuher, in response replied with "Please do not contact me about that through here." He replied, but completely un-related to the subject. *Might i also note, there is no where in the CWAC Wiki or Free Realms wiki Terms and Agreements in which you cannot discuss a ban on either wiki at a different wiki.* Dylan replied with "Where can i discuss this matter, then?" Wuher replied with, "All commuications have been cut off after you went around spreading lies and rumors about me in game {Clone Wars Adventures} This claim however, is completely false. Dylan doesn't even speak about Wuher in game, unless asked about, And when he is asked about him, he has never said any rude remarks about Wuher. I informed him that whoever informed him i was telling such crude lies, was a liar hisself. This lead Wuher, to believe i must be blocked on Free Realms wiki, thus making it so i cannot respond, and he has the choice to not respond. *One day, Wuher Mosiesley, feeling that an Infinite block was more then enough, Generously lowered DylPools block to, Wednesday, Nineteenth, Feburary, 2014. That was the last known interactions the two people have had. *September 17th, 2013, Two days prior to this petition being made, Wuher lowered the block to January 17th. It is unknown if this is due to the petition made here. My Goal What i truly wish this will get me to is, my block ended completely, but, Wuher might not think the same. So, if we finally do put the past behind us i wish for this: *Block AND Ban lowered to Mid October - Early November *Block Completely off, allowing DylPool to leave comments, make blogs, and finish his hillarious story. *Block and Ban ended completely, though the most unlikely of the things i'd like to happen. I can dream. Why i believe i should be unblocked *No longer swears inside of Wikia. *Has nothing but respect for the Admins, Founder, and Mods of CWA Characters wiki *Will take part in helping keeping CWAC Wiki safe from Vandals, Trolls, and any other *Wishes to no longer be called "Troll King" *Is attempting to be friends or at least end the feud(s) with people that (i) have been known to hate (me) *This is mor then likely what caused the chain reaction, resulting in my ban. (Ex: Has ended feud with Kryyton, became friends with EpicAres & Ben Drago1 and informed Cod10000, & RufusZeno i have nothing against them. *Is less prone to start arguements. These are one of many reasons why, I, DylPool feel he should be Unblocked/Ban from the CWA Characters wiki. PLEASE READ If you wish to have DylPool unbanned from CWAC wiki, Say you agree, and give a reason why. If you oppose, also give a reason why. Thank you for taking your valuable time to read this.